Decisiones
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: las decisiones de su familia lo afectaran tanto a el como a ella, pero a veces hay que aceptarlas para proteger a la persona amada soy mala con esto de los summarys


Disclaimer: ningun personaje, lugar me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cosas locas y descabelladas, en realidad le pertenecen a la maravillosa Rowling.

Se encontraba recostado a orillas del lago, pensando en las decisiones de su familia, de las cuales a el nunca le pedían su opinión o que pensaba al respecto, y lo peor enterarse de esa forma, acaso no podían habérselo dicho antes y no enterarse el a través de el "El profeta" pero lo que le mas temía era la reacción de ella, ella… la única que podía sacarle una sonrisa desde lo mas profundo a ese ser frió y de una coraza de hielo que muy pocos sabían o mejor dicho podían traspasar , solo dos personas ella y su madre.

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo golpeaba fuertemente su estomago, al ver ese algo se dio cuenta que era aquel diario con la noticia que el nunca se espero, pero a quien quería engañar su familia lo había hecho por generaciones y el no seria la excepción.

_"Dime que lo que dice ahí no es cierto!" le pregunto una castaña de ojos miel , los cuales estaban rojos de llorar.

_ "de que hablas Her Granger" le dijo de una manera un tanto fría, pero por dentro quería decirle que el estaba igual o peor que ella, pero era mejor así, prefería que lo odiara o que de a poco lo comenzara a odiar.

_" de que estoy hablando? DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO? DE TU COMPROMISO CON ASTORIA GREENGRASS!!!" le dijo sin poder contener mas las lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de rencor, lagrimas de amor.

_" te equivocas Granger, futuro compromiso, Astoria todavía le faltan 2 años para ser mayor de edad y ahí si, se va a convertir en mi prometida y mas adelante mi esposa"

_"pero…por qué?" susurro ella

_" Por que? Fácil, ella viene de una familia de magos, todos sangre pura, acaso pensaste que lo nuestro iba a funcionar? Que iba a durar para siempre? No me hagas reír Granger…"

_"eres un cínico…"

_"puede ser… pero, en serio, pensaste que iba lo nuestro iba a durar? Que yo Draco Malfoy iba a compartir el resto de mi vida junto a …" pero dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de la chica que tenia enfrente suyo estaba lleno de lagrimas y podía ver como ella respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmar sus sollozos.

_"VAMOS DILO!" le grito ella llena de dolor e impotencia "VAMOS, DI QUE NO PODIAS ESTAR JUNTO A UNA SANGRESUCIA!" ya mas calmada le dijo "nunca me amaste, ni siquiera me quisiste, estos últimos meses fueron solo un juego para vos,no?"

_"Que?" como podía pensar eso, si el la amaba con locura pero sabia que si el se negaba a la decisión de su familia y si se enteraban de su relación con ella o mejor dicho que realmente la amaba ya que Lucius pensaba que era todo una farsa de su hijo, serian capaces, en especial su padre de ir por ella y matarla, por lo que decidió seguir mintiéndole lo que mas quería era que ahora ella lo odiara como se estaba odiando el mismo en esos momentos " Si! Tenes razón ¡ nunca, me oís? Nunca te quise! Fuiste eres y siempre serás una sangre sucia Granger!"

Ella sollozo mas fuerte y fijo su mirada en la de el para decirle las palabras que el desde el comienzo de la discusión estaba esperando escuchar, aunque eso significara romper mas su corazón, mas de lo que estaba si es que eso se podía.

_"te odio!" le dijo ella para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse al castillo.

El la observo irse, para luego caer de rodillas sobre el césped, sintió que algo húmedo recorría su cara, eran lágrimas, el Draco Malfoy, estaba llorando.

Años después en una librería del callejón Diagon

_"tiene los libros de Transformaciones, defensas contra las artes oscuras, pociones, e historia de la magia todos de nivel uno"

tanto el hombre de la tienda como el que había entrado luego de ella y escucho lo que le pedía la miraron incrédulos

_"pero pequeñita cuantos años tienes?" le pregunto el de la tienda.

_"dentro de unos meses voy a cumplir 10 años, por?" le pregunto ella

_"porque esos libros son para los chicos que vana entrar a Hogwarts, por lo general vienen a comprarlos como muy temprano una semana antes" le respondió el vendedor.

_"Lo se , pero quiero leerlos de a poco, mejor dicho estudiármelos para que cuando llegue el momento de entrar a Hogwarts sepa las preguntas que van a hacerme los profesores, mis primo James cree que estoy loca pero…"

la niña dejo de hablar cuando una mujer entro desesperada al local

_"Rose! Por fin te encuentro!"

_"Mami!" grito esta y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

_"ya compraste todo, amor?" le pregunto la mujer

_"pero todavía ni siquiera tiene los 10 años" le dijo el vendedor al ver que la mujer se disponía a pagarle los libros que la niña haba pedido

_"Lo se, pero yo era como ella a su edad o un poco peor, por suerte ella saco un poco de la irresponsabilidad de su padre" pago los libros y se fue sin darse cuenta de la persona que se encontraba al lado de ella observándola detenidamente.

_"Mami! Quiero entrar a esa tienda! Es una librería nueva!"

_"bueno ve! Pero ten cuidado! Y no hables con extraños! Yo mientras voy a la tienda de al lado a comprar unas cosas que necesito"

_"Granger?" le llamo una voz, una voz que hacia años que no escuchaba, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el, estaba mas alto y su pelo rubio lacio estaba recogido con una cinta dejando caer unos mechones en su cara, Malfoy estaba frente a ella.

_"Malfoy" dijo ella

_" A pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" después de años de no verla seguía hermosa como siempre

_"si" le dijo ella

_" es tu hija, cierto? Debí de suponerlo cuando entro al local, supongo que el padre debe ser Weasley, no?"

_"si, supones bien, como también es el padre de mi otro hijo Hugo"

_"así que te casaste con weasley?"

_" si, no todos ventilamos nuestra vida como lo hacen algunos, se que tienes un hijo llamado Scorpius, de la misma edad que Rose, y ahora si me permites me tengo que ir" le dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta

_"Lo amas? Porque yo a Astoria no la amo!"

_"No, pero lo quiero y mucho y el igual"

_"como pudiste creerme aquel día en el lago"

_"Basta Malfoy! Basta! Lo hecho, hecho esta, yo arme mi vida vos armaste la tuya, listo ya no hay mas nada que hablar, adiós!"

_"Adiós Hermione" le dijo el, hacia años que no pronunciaba su nombre y ella hacia años que no escuchaba su nombre a través de sus labios.

_"Adiós Draco" le dijo ella, para luego meterse en una tienda, mientras que a el se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esas sonrisas que solo ella podía sacarle.

Bueno, costo pero lo termine , si, ya se quedo medio, medio, pero bueh, tenia ganas de escribirlo, acepto cualquier cosa reviews, tomatazos, etc,etc.

Saludos!


End file.
